Julius Root
by gavrochelives
Summary: I noticed they is a lack of fanfics about Root's life, so I decided to write one.
1. Chapter 1

Well, once again I have decided to start another fic. This one will be about Root, and his life. Just so you know in this fic I am going by 4 fairy years for every one human year. I think I'll make it Root/Vinyaya. After this, I will not start another fic until I have finished at least 2.

20 year old Julius laid in his bed, underneath the covers. She couldn't be dying, she couldn't. What would happen to him then? Maybe he had overheard wrong. He had been listening through the door. But it was pretty clear. He yawned, and soon slipped into a troubled sleep. As he slept he dreamed of the incident which had caused him so much anguish.

Julius hid behind the curtain, trying not to make a noise. But it was no use. Within seconds, a red headed boy of about Julius's age pulled the curtain away, nearly ripping it.

"Found you Julius!"

"Matt, you peeked"

"did not"

"did too"

"you're just horrible at hiding"

Predictably, before Matt could do anything, Julius attacked him, wrestling him to the ground. The boys were instantly engaged in an all out battle. Their war was short lived, however. One of the nurses, who had been waiting at the desk, had been watching them since Julius nearly knocked over an old lady, broke them apart before they could cause and damage.

"Gentlemen, this is a hospital, not a daycare. I am not here to watch unruly boys and make sure they don't hurt each other. Why are you here and where are your guardians?""I'm Julius Root. My parents are in that room over there. My mom is sick."

"My name's Matt Short. His parents are watching me too."

The nurse, obviously not in the best of moods dragged them by their shirts to the room Julius had indicated.

A lecture from his dad later, Julius sat with his hands folded on an uncomfortable chair in the waiting room. Matt had gone to the bathroom, and the nurse that had formerly broke apart the fight was glaring at him. If he could, he would have just sat down in his mom's room, but his dad and his brother were talking to her, and Julius wasn't, allowed. He knew he should be more worried about his mom, but she had never been sick before, and besides, when he was talking to her before she seemed healthy enough.

Maybe they were done talking by now. Then he could wait with his mom and not have the nurse look like she was prepared to murder him. As he approached the room, he heard his brother Turnball, who was 116, yelling something. He sounded scared. Deciding it wasn't the best time, Julius sat down out side the door, trying to hear what everyone was yelling about.

"But mom, you can't just-"

"That's enough. I can and I will. Think of Julius.

That was his mom. Now she really did sound sick.

"What about him?"

"If I spend all the money we have on medical bills, what will happen to him?"

"We can get more money."

"Turnball, the doctor said even if we do opt for treatment, it may not work. I will only have a few extra months. I'm dying."

Julius didn't hear any more. His mom was dying. But she couldn't be dying. She was the one who took care of him. Turnball and dad were gone all the time. He didn't even notice when Matt came back.

"Julius?"

"mm"

"Julius?"

"yeah"

"What?"

"mmhhhm"

Julius woke up. He heard something. His dad. He looked at the clock. It was the middle of the night. Why was his dad awake now? He had to go to work in the morning.

He slowly got out of bed and went downstairs. His dad was leaning against the wall in the kitchen. Crying. His dad never cried. Seeing the phone in his hands. Julius suddenly knew why.

Yeah. I really need to actually finish a fic. Anyways, review. I would like to thank those of you that have been reviewing all of my fics. Just to tell you, Stuck During Christmas is not a Christmas story anymore. Sorry. I will change the title as soon as possible.


	2. Age 32

I did it!!! I managed to get this fic in today!!! Anyways, this is when Root is 32(or 8, if you don't want to do the math). So yeah, enjoy. And Eva, I expect those truffles!

Julius looked at his packed bags. He hated them. Why did he have to go to military school? His stupid dad. He couldn't really blame his dad, but it had to be someone's fault that he would be spending the next 4 months at Bramenstocks Military School.

Not that it would be that much worse than being at home for the last 12 years. With both his dad and his brother working at the LEP, Julius was alone most of the time. And being alone often led to being bored. And being bored often led to being in trouble. I f Matt and his other friend, Adrian kelp, hadn't lived nearby, Julius would have probably gone crazy by now. Even when everyone was home, it was miserable. Turnball didn't get along with his dad, and they both saw Julius as a nuisance.

One of the only things Julius would miss would be hanging out with Matt and Adrian. They were both still going to public school. And in an hour, he would be hundreds of miles away from them. Julius glanced out the window, trying to avoid looking at the bags or school pamphlets. As he glanced out he saw his friends running towards his house. He smiled. At least thy would miss him.

"JULIUS"

"hey Matt, Adrian"

"When are you going?"

"about an hour"

"good, we have time"

"yeah"

Matt and Adrian joined Julius at the window by way of a small tree. Matt, the most impulsive suggested another option.

"You could run away."

"Where would he go Matt?"

"If you guys could find a suitable place I would be happy to go."

"JULIUS!! GET DOWN HERE"

Their conversation was cut short by Julius's dad. He didn't sound particularly happy, despite the fact that he would soon be getting rid of his son for 4 months. Julius groaned and trudged downstairs. More than likely his dad just wanted to tell him AGAIN that he had better behave at school. Walking into the kitchen, Julius saw his dad standing next to the wall. With a shock, he remembered the night 12 years ago when he saw his dad crying. That was the last time he had seen his dad show emotions.

"Son, grab your bags"

"But Dad, we aren't leaving for another hour"

"yes we are, now get your bags"

Joining Matt and Adrian in his bedroom, he glumly packed his final items. He noticed his friends looking at him, but didn't say anything for a minute.

"I have to go."

"But you said you had another hour."

"I thought I did."

"Well, bye Julius"

"Bye guys. See you in 4 months."

Without another word, Julius joined his Dad in the car. Pulling away from the house, Julius noticed his friends climbing down the tree.

Sorry it's kinda short. I'll try to have another chapter tomorrow, along with a couple of my other stories. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Happy New Year, if I don't get another story up!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. age 64

Hello all fan fiction readers!!! I finally got back to the story, and at this moment, Root is 16, or 64 in fairy years. So enjoy!!! This is going to be a short chapter.

Root stood at the front of his dad's recycling ceremony. He glanced at his brother beside him. Turnball looked emotionless, the same as Julius. Julius was trying to be sad. He was trying to think of happy times with his father, but he couldn't think of any. He supposed his father hadn't been so uncaring before his mom died, but he had been to young to remember. It wasn't that his dad hit him or anything, he had just… never really cared enough to pay attention. He sent him off to military school and ignored him when he was home for vacation.

"…and now his sons will be giving a speech about his life."

The elf who was in charge stepped of the platform, gesturing to him and his brother. This was the part Julius had been dreading. What would he say? That his father was gone most of the time and ignored him even when he was home? The glanced out at the faces. There weren't that many. His dad hadn't been exactly popular, big surprise. There were even speculations that the driver of the truck that killed him had been meaning to hit him. Turnball stepped up to the microphone.

"hello everybody, thanks for coming. Me and my brother have felt the deepest loss at losing our father. He had had a tough life, and always tried to make the best of it. I remember when we were young…"

Julius spaced out. More than likely Turnball would do all the talking. Most of what he was saying was probably made up on the spot. He searched the faces and found the ones he was looking for. Matt and Adrian. Despite being gone for years, they had never abandoned him. They had never liked his dad, yet they came to the ceremony. He caught Matt's eye and made a face. This was pointless, everybody there knew what Turnball was saying was made up. All Julius wanted to do was go home.

Julius walked into the street as soon as the ceremony was over. He didn't want to be stuck listening to everyone telling him they were sorry. He heard Matt and Adrian approaching and turned around.

"Hey guys. Wanna get out of here before I have to go listen to my aunts tell me how sorry they are that my dad died?"

Adrian glanced behind him and agreed. As they walked, Matt questioned Julius about what was going to happen.

"So are you going back to the military school?"

"I don't think so. Now that Dad's gone we won't have the money for that school. I'll be going back to public school.

"So Turnball is your legal guardian now?:"

"mm-hm. "

"That'll be intresting."

"I'll be his slave."

Matt and Adrian agreed just as they arrived at Julius's house. Little had changed. They sat around on the front steps, still dressed in the formal suits. As they sat, Julius began to wonder. What would happen to them?

Ok yeah. So I was wrong about the chapters getting more cheery. This is going to be one of my more depressing stories. I just can't see Root having a good life. Well before I forget again, everything except the plot belongs to Eoin Colfer. PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Age 72

Well that wasn't long. Anyways, all characters and other stuff belong to Eoin Colfer. Root is 72, or 18.

Julius sat on his bed, holding the letter. The letter from the LEP academy. Both Matt and Adrian had already gotten in. If he didn't get in, he had no idea what he would do for a career. He ripped open the envelope, and closed his eyes for a second. The LEP was the only job he had ever wanted. He opened his eyes and grinned. He had gotten in.

He didn't even tell his brother. He would care about as much as his dad would have. Instead he ran out the door, down the street to Matt's house. Matt was outside, watching his younger sister. He saw Julius and stood up.

"You get in?"

"Yep"

"YES!"

Matt punched the air and then punched Julius on the arm.

"C'mon, we gotta go tell Adrian!"

"Um, your sister?"

Matt glanced down and smirked guiltily at his sisters angry look.

"Hey, May, wanna go see Adrian?"

"No."

"Well to bad."

Matt lifted his sister up and put her on his shoulders. Julius frowned for a minute, envy for Matt's simple family life taking over momentarily. Then he glanced down at the letter in his hand and forgot all about it.

Matt pounded the door of Adrian's house, really much harder than was necessary. Matt seemed more excited about Julius getting in then Julius felt. Adrian opened the door, glaring at Matt.

"If you dent our door, you pay for a new one."

Then he saw the letter in Julius's hand and looked at him expectantly.

"I got in."

"Well obviously."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're obsessed with getting in the LEP."

Matt releases his sister and sat down on the steps. Julius followed suit, not bothering to deny his friends accusation. It was pretty much true. Matt filled in the silence.

"I hear the teachers are really tough."

"Have you guys heard the rumor that they have a gnome who pushes the students against a wall if they misbehave?"

"It's probably not true."

"Even so, Matt better watch out."

While his friends insulted each other, Julius looked down at the letter and grinned. For the first time in his life he was completely happy. Soon he would be away from his brother, with his friends, training for his dream job.

I apologize for the shortness. But what do you guys think? Review if you want another chapter. I'll have another chapter up sometime.


	5. age 73

I'm gonna try to make this a mildly long chapter. Root's 73 now, just a year older.

Julius stared up at the building. It was larger than he thought. He looked behind his shoulder, waiting for Matt and Adrian. They were saying goodbye to their parents, and Matt was having some trouble getting his sister to let go of his leg.

He frowned, remembering how his brother had simply dropped him off and sped away. But he pushed that thought out of his mind. He was at the LEP academy. He was finally living his lifelong dream.

"Sorry about that Julius."

Julius turned around and grinned at Matt, who had little red marks on his arm from trying to get away from his sister. Adrian cam up behind Matt and looked up at the building, obviously in awe.

"So are we going in or what?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

But none of them moved for another few minutes, until Adrian suddenly picked up his bag and walked towards the door."We're late. We were supposed to be there 5 minutes ago."

Matt and Julius came out of their trances, finally noticing that everyone else had gone inside. The three friends sprinted up the stairs, trying to lug their bags behind them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julius unpacked his last few shirts, setting them next to his new uniforms. On the other side of the room, Matt was doing the same thing. They had been put together in the same room, although Adrian was down the hall. Matt placed his final pair of pants in the drawers and sat on his bed.

He grabbed his uniform and walked into the adjoining bathroom, to emerge a few minutes later.

"Ugh. They really expect us to wear these things?"

Julius turned around and almost burst out laughing. Matt was wearing a giant green LEP t-shirt, and a pair of short green shorts.

"Well, at least everyone else has to wear them too."

"I hope I never have to appear in public in this thing."

"I hope they burned the eyes of the guy who created this stupid uniform."

"You realize there's gonna be an assembly with 100 cadets wearing this."

"Ugh."

Julius grabbed his uniform and reluctantly walked into the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Julius Root?"

"Here."

Julius fidgeted in his eat in the assembly hall. These uniforms were really scratchy. And there was a girl sitting next to him. Julius wasn't good with girls. So of course the girl decided to talk to him.

"We'll be here forever."

The elf calling attendance had to stop to yell at random cadets every few minutes.

"Yeah."

"What's your name again? I didn't hear."

"Julius Root."

"Oh. I'm Vinyaya."

"That's your first name?"

"No. But it's what everyone calls me. And even if it was, it wouldn't be that much better than Julius."

"Hey!"

"Well, it's true."

"So why are you in the LEP academy?"

"I'm going to be in recon."

"But-"

"If you say 'but you're a girl" I will knock you out and stuff your body in a nearby closet."

"Nevermind."

"Good."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking back to the dorm rooms, Julius talked with Vinyaya and learned that she was a captain of her crunchball team and got nothing but straight As in school. Julius felt less and less accomplished.

"So, where are you going?"

"Oh, the next hall on the left."

"Cool. I'm the next hall on the right."

"Cool. Bye Vinyaya."

"Bye Julius."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You like her."

"Do not."

"Come on, you were talking to her the whole walk back."

"So? I prefer talking to somebody who can actually play crunchball."

"I'm better than you, Julius."

"So?"

"Just admit it."

"There's nothing to admit, Matt."

After a very long argument with Matt, Julius fell on his bed and lay there for a minute. Matt had gone to bed, so it was just him in the dark. Did he like her?

So? Whadya think? Tell me in a review, if you want the next chapter.


	6. Authors note

**Attention! This story has been put up for adoption! I have become very busy, and for now I do not have the time to finish it. If anyone is interested in finishing it, please PM me. I will be back on , but that won't be for a while, and I don't want the stories to be left unfinished. I do ask that if you finish it, please do not erratically change the plot. I wish for my stories to still be the same stories. Well, good bye for now.**


End file.
